powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Slicing
The ability to slice through dimensions, which allows one to in order to cut through anything. Sub-power of Spatial Slicing. Technique of Dimension Shifting and Distortion. Advanced variation of Cutting. Also Called * Anti-Dimensional Slash * Dimensional Blade/Cutter Capabilities User can combine Dimension Shifting to shift the "cutter/edge" from the originating third dimension to the fourth (or some other) and back akin to a saw movement, and at the same time passing the blade through the target, such an effect causes the user to "delay one's existence from the dimension". The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance; in short, the technique delays one's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects. At more advanced levels, user can project a tear in dimensional space for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of these dimensional energy blades are so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. The user can also use the dimensional shifting from the technique to affect the dimensional walls that separate the spaces of the alternate worlds (multiverses), creating tears to link these worlds. Universal Differences The main difference between this power and Spatial Slicing is their style of execution and method of inflicting damage. While Spatial Slicing is removing or displacing a sliver of space and the matter occupying in it, Dimensional Slicing (at rudimentary levels) requires the user to shift through the dimensions back and forth (akin to a saw) while physically passing the cutter through the target to destroy matter. However, at higher levels, Dimensional Slicing creates displacing rifts in the dimensional space, which is similar to how Spatial Slicing operates. While Dimensional Slicing allows the user to attack at dimensional levels, it cannot attack at omnipresent levels, meaning it is inferior to Space-Time Slicing in such regard. However, Space-Time Slicing does not allow for extra-dimensional attacks, as it only restricts up to the third and fourth dimension. Applications * Cutting * Defense Break * Dimensional Rift ** Portal Creation ** Dimensional Travel * Slash Projection by extending the cut through dimensional distortions. * Damaging other-dimensioned targets, negating Dimension Shifting users. Variations * Dimensional Distortion * Severing * Space-Time Slicing Associations * Cutting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Manipulation * Spiritual Blade Construction Limitations * Can be blocked by other inter-dimensional techniques. * Cannot reach dimensions of other timelines. * Distance of the cut may be severely limited, compared to Spatial Slicing. Known Users Known Objects Gallery File:Carissa wielding Curtana Original.png|Carissa (A Certain Magical Index) wielding the Curtana Original, which can sever dimensions and cannot be stopped by the Imagine Breaker. Skull Knight Sword of Resonanceto.jpg|The Skull Knight's Sword of Actuation (Berserk) can cut through dimensional barriers, creating dimensional portals in its wake. File:Ichigo's_Bankai_destroys_Chatroom.png|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Bankai is so powerful, that simply releasing it caused Yukio's Chatroom dimension to split and shatter, which shouldn't be possible by normal means to him. Scythe_Portal_1.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using the Scythe in an attempt to slash open a dimensional portal to Earth... Scythe Portal 2.jpg|...only to open three-dimensional rift portals to three other dimensions instead. File:Secret_Trail.gif|Shinobu Negero (Busou Renkin) using his Secret Trail to cut open a pathway to another dimension that only his DNA can enter, and hide within, as well as throw his sword through the dimensional wall. Yamato Space Cut.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry) wields his powerful trademark sword, Yamato. The blade is capable of cutting through anything, including dimensional barriers. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|Janemba's Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) can generate energy blades that distorts dimensions, which cannot be blocked and causes aggravating cuts. Chaos_Kin_Portal.gif|Using its tail, the Chaos Kin (Kid Icarus: Uprising) slashes open a dimensional rift to the Chaos Vortex. File:Discord_open_a_portal.png|Discord (My Little Pony Series) opens a dimensional portal by slicing it open with his eagle claw File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transfers her hand to another dimension back and forth at a rate of 128 times per second... File:Akua_Slice_Armor.jpg|...so she can slice her targets without resistance by physically disrupting their existence, or in her words, "postponing the dimension in which user exists"... File:Akua_Long_Range_Jigentou.PNG|...Even without making physical contact with the enemy, Akua can expand her techniques range to slash through them by projecting a tear in the dimensions, capable of shattering barriers. Kazuma Dimensional BFR.gif|In his Proud Fist form, Kazuma Torisuna (s-CRY-ed) can tear open holes in dimensions with the sheer force of his punches. Kuwabara Dimesion Sword.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Dimension Sword can cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territories, as well as open up inter-dimensional portals. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers